Datafiles from three nationally representative longitudinal datasets will be developed that will permit researchers to compare the relative work behavior, health, and economic well-being of older women and men in the United States with their counterparts in Germany and Great Britain. Of all the international datasets currently available, none offers a better match for cross-national comparisons with the United States than the German Socio-Economic Panel (GSOEP) and the British Household Panel study (BHPS). These datafiles are very similar in design to the Panel Study on Income Dynamics (PSID). We will produce consistent and error-free English Language Public Use waves of the GSOEP; produce consistent and error-free waves of the PSID- GSOEP Equivalent Data File and to extend this file to include the British Household Panel Study (BHPS); facilitate the use of the GSOEP and the PSID-GSOEP-BHPS by researchers in the projects by assisting in creating the specific subfiles necessary for their research and by acting as data librarian for all other datasets used in the projects (except LIS) and assisting in the creation of subfiles for these data; and assist in the dissemination of these two datasets to the general research community.